fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Rennie Wickham
Rennee Michelle "Rennie" Wickham was a student at Lakeview High School and the main protagonist of the 1989 slasher film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan and later a member of the Nightmare Warriors. She is the niece of the abusive and evil corrupt teacher Charles McCulloch. Biography At age thirteen, Rennie nearly drowned at Crystal Lake when her uncle Charles McCulloch tried to teach her how to swim, rendering her aqua-phobic in the process. Rennie, along with her love interest/ friend Sean Robertson, were the sole survivors of their graduating class of Lakeview High, managing to evade Jason Voorhees on his rampage through Manhattan. After the murders on the S.S. Lazarus, she, along with Sean, Toby, Julius, Colleen, and Charles escape before the ship sinks, after some time they manage to reach Manhattan but as soon as they set foot on land they are attacked by a couple of Gang bangers who decide to kidnap Rennie, the Gang bangers then decide to pump Rennie up with drugs but soon after Jason shows up to kill the two Gang bangers, with the help of Sean, Rennie is able to escape, soon after they run into Charles and the others who also bought along a cop to help them search for Toby and Julius, the group then gets inside the officer's car right before they discover Julius's severed head inside, quickly after Jason ambushes them and kills the cop, Rennie gets in the drivers seat and drives the police car towards Jason running him over, but after turning left into another alley she then hallucinates seeing a younger version of Jason ahead of her and decides to run him over like she did moments earlier but in doing so she accidentally crashes the car into a brick wall. Rennie, Sean and Charles manage to get out just in the nick time but Colleen doesn't, and she dies right after the car explodes, afterwards Rennie starts remembering the time Charles pushed her into Crystal Lake when she was little and as a result runs away with Sean going after her, Rennie and Sean are then chased by Jason through the subway, a diner, and times square before being chased down into the sewer, they then meets a Sanitation worker who informs them that ever night at midnight the sewer floods with toxic waste, Jason then shows up to kill the sanitation worker while also knocking out Sean in the process, Jason then proceeds to kill Sean but is distracted by Rennie shining her flashlight in his face, while also stating “You didn't get me in the lake, and you're not going to get me now!”. Rennie then lures Jason away from Sean, soon after Rennie notices a small barrel of toxic waste and decides to throw it into Jason's face which in turn causes his face to melt, Rennie then runs away from the now screaming killer, and quickly reunites with Sean, while being chase by Jason, Rennie and Sean come across a ladder, right before the sewer completely floods with toxic waste they manage to climb up escaping the flood and Jason, Rennie then watches as below her feet Jason melts and gets washed away by the toxic waste, she then hallucinates Jason reverting back into a child, soon afterwards Rennie leaves the sewer with Sean and reunites with Toby. In the comic book series, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, Rennie, was killed by Maggie Burroughs, after she reveals herself to be Freddy Krueger's daughter, Kathryn Krueger. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) Comics *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' (2009) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Primary protagonists Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Final girls Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Young